


not that complicated

by coffeecrowns



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: AroAcing The Line 2021, Banter, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrowns/pseuds/coffeecrowns
Summary: Fill for Day Four of AroAceing the Line: Awareness and Secrets (and also flowers, very briefly)“We could tell them. If you two wanted.”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	not that complicated

“We could tell them. If you two wanted.” Cel says, while they are all lying awake in the dark. It’s quiet on the airship in a way boats are not. Zolf is in the middle with his two very tall partners curled into his sides. He doesn’t actually hate the idea of being properly out, just- 

“You want to explain this?” Zolf asks, doubt in his voice. 

“It’s not that complicated. I like romance and sex stuff, it’s a fun puzzle, you don’t care about sex but do like romance stuff, Oscar is good at it but only bothers because you look cute when he brings you flowers, he likes sex, you give outstanding oral-”

“We aren’t telling the crew that their first mate gives great oral-” Zolf starts. 

“They’d get far too jealous,” Oscar interrupts, curling tighter into Zolf, which has him both blush and roll his eyes. Cel presses a kiss to Zolf’s forehead, and then nose. It’s very sweet. Zolf really loves them. 

“It would be nice for everyone to understand,” Oscar says softly. “You’re both important to me. It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.” 

Zolf thinks for a minute. “Azu will understand,” he says. “She’s the one who taught me, you know, words.” 

“I’m familiar,” Wilde says, in that slow, shithead way. 

“It’d be good for them!” Cel says brightly, and then far more cautiously. “And it would be really nice.” He can hear the longing in their voice. He’s felt the way Oscar’s fingers have been moving restlessly for this whole conversation. 

“We can talk strategy in the morning then,” Zolf says. “Come here.” And Oscar and Cel settle in beside him, relaxing into some sense of peace. He'll talk to Azu in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cel Sidebottom a Normal Amount don't worry about it


End file.
